


Telling the pack

by Howling_at_the_moon



Series: Stiles and Boyd make a baby [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Telling the pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally tell the pack that they're having a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the pack

Telling Sheriff Stilinski went just the way Boyd had thought it was going to happen. It involved some screaming, awkward silence, the famous Stilinski hug with some crying (from Stiles) some threats (the Sheriff to Boyd) and Boyd freaking the fuck out because he was sure the Sheriff was going to pull out a gun with some wolfsbane bullet and shoot him a couple of times. 

After the long and painful talk(more like a long ass speech) about responsibility, their plans on wether they were going to keep it or not the Sheriff rubbed his head and claimed that he was going to sleep and that they weren't done talking (which after talking the whole night Boyd didn't know what more there was to talk about.) both boys went up to Stiles room to cuddle. 

Once under the covers Stiles took his socks off and pushed them to the bottom of the bed before putting both of his cold feet against Boyd's legs and laughing quietly when he felt Boyd jump. 

Stiles sighed and pushed himself closer to Boyd while thinking about the conversation they had just had with his father. He was happy that his dad hasn't reacted badly to the news just like Boyd had said, and he felt relief for finally telling his dad. 

At first, when his dad didn't say anything it scared Stiles because his dad always had something to say. He doesn't ramble and talk as much as Stiles but his dad always spoke his mind, so when Stiles watched him frozen on his sit without saying a word, his face turning red the same way it always does when he catches Stiles doing something bad Stiles thought the worst.

It didn't take long to convince his dad that no they weren't lying and that yes they were 100 percent sure that they wanted to keep the baby. The thought of abortion or giving up his baby for adoption hadn't even crossed his mind but he knew that that wasn't something he wanted. He wanted to keep his baby and nothing could make him change his mind.

Stiles hummed when he felt Boyd hands reach under his shirt and start rubbing circles on his stomach. Ever since Stiles had told Boyd about their baby his boyfriend had started touching Stiles stomach, he could only imagine how his mate would act like once he started showing.

The slow touch made him relax and feel boneless, he was finally falling asleep when he remembered that now that he had told his father they had to tell the pack next.

::

Boyd woke up with a weight on top of him and tensed before he smelled the scent of his mate and calmed down. He looked down at Stiles head on his chest and used a hand to swipe his hair out of his face before gently running his fingers through his hair and chuckling when the sleeping boy purred in his sleep.

He stayed in that position for an another hour thinking about what needed to be done in order to make sure that they prepared for their baby. They had already talked to Dr.Deaton who had gave them a list of doctors that new about the supernatural. He never imagines himself to be a father at such a young age, when he mated with Stiles he knew that someday he'd like to form a family with his boyfriend, but he thought it was going to be because they'd adopt not that Stiles would get pregnant. 

"G'morning." Stiles yawned.

"Morning." Boyd replied with a kiss to his boyfriends forehead.

"What time is it?" 

"A little before noon." Boyd answers.

"Ugh. Lets go back to sleep." Stiles says pushing closer to Boyd.

"We can't, we have to meet up with the pack in a but remember."

"Fine." Stiles whines. "But you have to tell the pack."

"Okay." He turns them over carefully until Stiles is laying next to him instead of on top of him and gets out of bed to go clean up.

:/:/:

Two hours later they're sitting across from the pack at Derek's loft. 

Boyd can hear Stiles heart beating faster than usual so he reaches over and puts his hand on Stiles knee in hope of calming him down.

A couple of seconds pass by in where the whole pack just look at them without saying anything until Derek clears his throat and raises his eyebrows in question. 

"So are you going to tell us what's going on or are you just gonna sit there staring at us?" 

Making a face at Derek Stiles turns toward the pack and opens with mouth and closes it again when he realized that he has no idea how to tell them. So instead he elbows Boyd and tells the pack that Boyd has something to tell them but before Boyd gets the chance to talk Stiles yells out that he's pregnant.

Scott starts choking on the soda he was drinking. "Like your having a baby kind of pregnant?!"

"No, the other type of pregnant Scott." stiles says sarcastically.

"Dude! your a guy I'm pretty sure guys can't get pregnant."

"We'll apparently they can when both side of the party are supernatural."

Right after that all of the betas start to bomb them with question. Even Jackson and Derek ask a couple of questions.

"Wait, so are you okay with this? do you want to keep it." Scott asks.

Stiles scrunches up his face at his best friend and puts a hand protectively over his stomach. "Why wouldn't I be? And of course I want to keep my baby." 

Boyd puts his hand over Stiles and glares at Scott. The thought of Stiles wanting to get rid of the baby makes him want to punch something. he doesn't realize he's growling until he feels Stiles hand on his face telling him to calm down. Boyd stops growling and clears his throat before apologizing.

After that everybody goes back to asking questions about baby names, what sex they want the baby to be and just the usual questions you ask a pregnant person. Boyd leans back against the sofa and lets Stiles answer all of the questions. Looking around the room he realizes that even though he might not have his own family to help him and be there for him he does have his pack and sitting here surrounded by most of his pack he feels more at home than he has in a really long time.


End file.
